Evening chat
by Reo Astat
Summary: So...It's my very first published fic, which I wrote in english. I haven't got a beta, so there can be some mistakes. Please, forgive me! I tried so hard! Hope, you'll like it.


When the crowds of children were hanged on Reo - Elliot gnashed his teeth in anger.  
When Reo smiled in response to a rapturous views that maids stealthily thrown in his direction - Elliot was ready to knock his head against the wall.  
When Reo so friendly talk with this idiot Bezarius - Eliot wanted to take the servants gun away from him and shoot Reo, and Oz, and himself.  
Being not quite aware of this - Elliot was jealous.  
Reo, in fact, was the only person close to him. Step-brothers - Gilbert and Vincent - were not up to him, as well, and he also rarely talked with them. His parents never bothered to pay attention to him, leaving him to tutors. Eventually Elliot became used to the fact that boy with glasses and messed hair and so warm and open smile was always near.  
Over time, Elliot decided that talk with Reo as an equal is much more interesting than to treat him as an ordinary servant.  
And now, Elliot realized that simply can not make a presence of some strangers near Reo (especially if it was Oz). This feeling of ownership somehow embarrassed him: he was vaguely aware that experience such feelings towards a man... not quite right ... But he could nothing to do with himself. Sometimes he wanted to lock Reo somewhere away from children, maids and Oz, so that no one can find him. It is only common sense did not allow him to do so.

* * *

In the evening of the day when Elliot and Reo first met with Oz they as usual were sitting in Elliot's room. Young Nightray was lying in bed, black-haired servant was sitting on the floor with the book and examined pictures of snakes.  
Elliot spoke first.  
- Say, Reo ... what do you think about this blonde-haired idiot?  
- Blond-haired idiot? - Reo looked at him in surprise. - Oh... are you talking about Oz?.. Funny guy. He looks interesting.  
Elliot made a mental mark, do not forget to kill the small noisy creature, which his step-brother Gilbert called his master.  
He sighed.  
- ... Why won't youcriticize me? Wouldn't it be better if you'd say "It was you fault, Elliot", just like always?  
- I won't say it .  
- Why? - Elliot was surprised.  
Reo smiled softly.  
- Because I'm only criticizing you when you don't understand the situation.  
The room once again hanging silence.  
Suddenly, Elliot felt dizzy and rubbed his forehead in the pillow.  
- Elliot ?  
Reo rushed up from the floor and bowed over him.  
- ... I'm just dizzy ... - muttered Nightray.  
His friend's voice sounded excitedly.  
- You can't sleep again, can't you? Are you having that dream that you always have?  
Silence.  
- ... buildings burning ... - Elliot whispered. - ... Dead people ... I'm in the middle of all that blood ... I do not understand the meaning of it ... and yet .  
He silenced.  
- ... My image is... pure red, from their blood... He closed his face with his hands.  
- I'm tired of this .  
Reo gently touched his hair.  
- I think you should relax... no need to exasperate yourself, Elliot ... I am so sorry that I can't help ... - a quiet sigh. - ... I must thank you... you defended me as always.  
Elliot sat in bed.  
- I'm your master, I must protect you!  
- My master? - Reo laughed. - You know, I almost forgot about it!  
- I also ... - confessed Nightray. - But this is better, I think.  
- Yes .  
Elliot thought for a while.  
- Reo ... - his voice sounded a bit shaky. - Let's skip lessons tomorrow and go somewhere ... together ?  
Black-haired wonder corrected glasses and smiled.  
- What is it, Elliot? Do you call me to a date?  
Elliot felt with horror that he is blushing. Nevertheless, he gained a lot of air in the chest and said .  
- So? You say "no"?  
Reo picked up a book which was lying on the floor, closed it and sat on the bed next to his friend.  
- Here is what I tell you. We'll go to classes ... - With these words Elliot looked down. - ...We'll go ... and after that we will go to the theatre, and then in the cafe ... - He smiled. - You see, because I can not tell you "no" ... even if would officially not been your servant ... still would not say .  
Elliot looked at him, then abruptly collapsed to the pillow to hide a smile.  
- ... Good night, Reo .  
- Good night, Eliot.


End file.
